Dravynea the Stoneweaver
|Base ID = }} Dravynea is a Dunmer and an Expert Alteration trainer who can be found in Kynesgrove in Eastmarch. She states that her job in the town is to help keep Steamscorch Mine safe for the workers by ensuring that the tunnels do not collapse. She seemingly came to Skyrim from Morrowind after the Red Mountain eruption along with many other Dunmer refugees. Personality While generally polite and fair-tempered, Dravynea may initially come across as slightly brusque due to being somewhat introverted from the rest of Kynesgrove because of their seemingly negative disposition towards her race. She does, however, say that Roggi Knot-Beard is the only resident in the town who acts even "half-decent" towards her. Due to being less than popular with most of Kynesgrove's citizens, she typically sits alone while visiting the Braidwood Inn and works alone in the mines. When spoken to, Dravynea proves sociable towards the Dragonborn, but she urges them to quickly move on, claiming that there is very little to keep travelers in town for extended periods of time. Interactions Dravynea's Frost Salts She requests the retrieval of some Frost Salts, after which she will increase the Dragonborn's Alteration skill by one point and become a candidate for marriage. Dialogue ;Dravynea's Frost Salts "An outsider? No reason to stop in Kynesgrove. Keep moving." :What do you do in Kynesgrove? "Nosy one, huh? I was a mage back in Morrowind. I lend my talents to the mines here, helping them keep the tunnels safe. By Azura, it gets hot in there. I use Frost Salts for a potion to keep the heat bearable, but I'm out." ::I could find those frost salts for you. "If you want to go to the trouble, feel free. I suppose I could offer you a bit of free Alteration training when you get back." ::Sorry to hear that. "It's not any of your bother, so I don't see what you're apologizing for." :Where can I learn more about magic? "Not here. Definitely not here. You want to learn, join the College in Winterhold. They'll deal with it." After obtaining the frost salts: "The mine's always on the verge of collapse. Good thing I'm around to keep it up." :I have your frost salts. "Well, well, you actually did what you said you were going to do. I'm impressed. Here, let me teach you a thing or two about Alteration magic. It's the least I can do." Conversations Kjeld Kjeld: "Roggi tell you about the scorcher we found under the scaffolding?" Dravynea: "Again? But there shouldn't be any earthstreams over there." Kjeld: "Well I nearly lost my eyebrows to it." Dravynea: "All right, I'll take a look at it." Dravynea: "What did I tell you about snooping around my wards?" Kjeld: "Woman, there's a vein of malachite as thick as my leg back there." Dravynea: "And if you don't let me secure the steam channel, your leg could get blown off. So go dig at the other corner for a bit." Kjeld: "Well... just get it done." Kjeld: "Is the new shaft cleared yet?" Dravynea: "No, I've been busy trying to keep the whole mine from collapsing, if that's all right with you." Kjeld: "You're busy. I'll come back later." Roggi Knot-Beard Roggi: "Kjeld bothering you again?" Dravynea: "Nothing I can't handle." Roggi: "Well, you send that blowhard to me if he steps over the line." Roggi: "How's the mine today?" Dravynea: "Not too bad. Careful around the more obvious scorchers." Roggi: "As usual. I've always got an eye on the rocks." Quotes *''"The mine's always on the verge of collapse. Good thing I'm around to keep it up."'' *''"Most people in Skyrim don't care for Dunmer. Roggi's the only one around here even half-decent."'' *''"I should get over to Windhelm more. See ow the other Morrowind refugees are getting along."'' Trivia *Despite claiming that the Steamscorch Mine is constantly threatening to collapse and that she is the only person able to maintain it, the mine never shows any ill-effects if Dravynea should ever die or otherwise leave Kynesgrove. *Her moniker ("The Stoneweaver") likely comes from her work in keeping the mine safe. Bugs * Frost Salts can be continually brought to her for free Alteration training as it resets over time, even up to skill level 100. Appearances * de:Dravynea es:Dravynea la Tejedora de Piedras pl:Dravynea Tkająca Kamień ru:Дравиния Резчица Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Kynesgrove Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers